Schemering: Hoop en Angst (2)
Hoi en welkom bij dit tweede deel van de tweede serie van Gebruiker:Morgenpoot. Ik heb dit verhaal gemaakt op Word, en de hoofdstukken op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki geplaatst. Het is dus al voltooid! Hier een link naar het vorige deel... Vallende Nacht Proloog Dubbelkit sprong blij de kraamkamer uit, die zich bevond in een smal steegje. 'Mama! Vandaag word ik een leerling, vandaag word ik een leerling!' Haar moeder ontweek Dubbelkits blik. Waarom? ''dacht ze verward. ''Waarom is mijn moeder niet trots op me? ''Bleekvacht stapte naar voren. Nadat Morgengloed, een kat van een zekere RivierClan, Doodster had vermoord had zijn dochter Bleekvacht het leiderschap overgenomen. 'Beste katten!' riep ze uit. 'Dubbelkit is nu oud genoeg...' ''Om leerling te worden, voegde een stemmetje in Dubbelkits hoofd er opgewonden aan toe. Ze verstijfde toen Bleekster verder ging. '...om voor zichzelf te zorgen! Deze poes is aan één oor blind! Willen wij dat in de MoordClan?' 'Nee! Nee! Nee!' joelde de menigte. Bleekster grinnikte. 'Dubbelkit, vanaf nu is jouw naam Dubbellicht, ter ere van die lelijke ogen van je!' Nu klonk er gejuich. 'Dag Dubbellicht! Verdwijn met je twee oogkleuren!' riep Bloedklauw, een rode kater, uit. 'Vanaf nu ben je een zwerfkat. Als de MoordClan je nog aantreft op ons territorium, dan doden we je!' Dubbellicht snikte. 'Mama, doe nou iets!' riep ze uit. Maar haar moeder kon niet boven het geschreeuw van de menigte uitkomen. Toen vloog ze op Bleekster af. 'Je bent een verschrikkelijk monster, Bleekster!' gilde Dubbellichts moeder woedend. 'Laat mijn dochter leerling worden zoals alle anderen!' Nu werd het de MoordClanleider teveel. Ze stortte neer op de grond, en bloed gutste uit haar keel. Plotseling verzwakte ook het lichaam van Dubbellichts moeder, en de twee poezen lagen naast elkaar. Dood. Maar wie had die moederkat dan vermoord? Achter de lichamen stond een grijs cyperse kat. 'Ik heb jullie leider gewroken' gromde hij. 'Nu gehoorzamen jullie mij, begrepen?' De MoordClankatten knikten gedwee, terwijl Dubbellicht wegsloop in de schaduwen. Dit was niet meer de Clan die zij kende: dit was een zwerfkattenbende, die maar één ding wou: macht. Hoofdstuk 1 Vlekoog keek naar de sterren die fonkelden in de zwarte nacht. Was alles maar weer normaal. Was dat gevecht maar nooit geweest, dan leefde Grasvleugel nu nog. Zuchtend baande hij zich een weg naar het krijgershol. Zou hij haar ooit nog ontmoeten? Of was ze zo boos op hem dat ze niks meer van hem wou weten? Vlekoog keek naar Egelklaver, die hem expres vermeed. De lichtbruine poes was verliefd op hem geweest, oh, wat leek dat lang geleden… nu had hij niemand meer, behalve Ringstaart en Beekpoot. De blauwgrijze poes kwam op hem aflopen. ‘Je bent zeker verdrietig’ troostte ze hem. ‘Maar de SterrenClan heeft gewild dat het zo ging, dat weet je.’ Daarna rende ze naar Ruisblad, haar mentor. Vlekoog keek naar na, maar zijn gedachten werden onderbroken bij een vrolijk gemiauw. ‘Niet zo sip, joh! Beekpoot heeft gelijk.’ Daar stond Ringstaart, zijn gezicht blij zoals altijd. ‘Ach, hou toch op met dat vrolijke gedoe’ gromde hij en slenterde weg naar Zwempoot, zijn leerling. Ringstaart keek hem gekwetst na. Had hij iets verkeerds gezegd? Hij was alleen opgewonden bij de gedachte dat de SterrenClan een profetie had gestuurd, en dat die was uitgekomen. De RivierClan was verloren als ze de verrassingsaanval niet bij Morgenster hadden gemeld. Strosnor kwam uit het krijgershol tevoorschijn. ‘Hallo’ begroette de grijze krijger hem. ‘Nu gaan we toch waken bij Kuilpoot?’ Ik knikte eerbiedig. ‘Ja, dat denk ik wel. Wat heb ik toch medelijden met Bruinwilg! Hij heeft zijn laatste leerling verloren. Waarschijnlijk voegt hij zich snel bij de oudsten.’ Zijn vermoedens kwamen uit toen hij zag hoe de oude krijger samen met Morgenster het leidershol uitkwam. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ schreeuwde ze. Nu kwamen ook de laatste katten tevoorschijn. ‘Het is maanhoog,’ begon Morgenster, ‘en dus tijd om te waken bij Kuilpoot. Wie wil er tot zonsopgang bij hem blijven?’ Bruinwilg stapte naar voren. ‘Ik was zijn mentor, en ik zal over hem waken.’ Ook Kuilpoots zussen, Zalmpoot en Zwempoot, meldden zich aan, evenals de ouders van de jonge leerling, Schijnselmist en Vissenschub. Natuurlijk was Kuilpoots broer, Mierpoot, ook van de partij. Ringstaart had medelijden met zijn leerling. Misschien sla ik de training morgen wel over. Het wordt een lange nacht voor hem, bedacht hij zich gapend. ‘En dan Bruinwilg en Bloemveder,’ miauwde Morgenster, ‘is het jullie wens om je bij de oudsten te voegen?’ De cyperse kater slikte. ‘Wat moet, dat moet.’ Bloemveder knikte ook. ‘De vergadering is ten einde’ besloot de RivierClanleider. Hoofdstuk 2 Zwak zonlicht scheen door het krijgershol, en deed de vacht van Ringstaart glanzen. Knipperend opende hij zijn ogen en zag dat Cirkelsteen hem aankeek. ‘Aha,’ miauwde de grote krijgskat, ‘nu je toch wakker bent, wil je wat gaan jagen? De hoop verse prooi moet aangevuld worden, en Morgenster heeft Mierpoot, Zwempoot en Zalmpoot een dag vrij gegeven. Ze zijn erg bedroefd vanwege Kuilpoots dood.’ Ringstaart knikte en rekte zich uit. Zijn klauwen boorden zich in het mos en hij voelde energie in zich opwellen. Snel schoot hij het krijgershol uit. Ik denk dat ik ga jagen bij de Zonnerotsen, besloot hij en rende naar de kampuitgang. Daar zat Vlekoog, starend naar zijn poten. ‘Goedemorgen’ miauwde zijn broer en Ringstaart was opgelucht toen hij hoorde hoe opgetogen Vlekoog klonk. Hij was vast over het ergste verdriet heen. Hij likte hem even over zijn oor en spurtte toen weg. ‘Joehoe!’ schreeuwde hij terwijl het leek alsof zijn poten de grond niet raakten. Even later raakte zijn adem op en hoorde hij het kloppen van een muizenhart. Toen hij de positie van het diertje had bepaald, zakte hij in de sluiphouding. Hij liet zijn gewicht op zijn flanken dragen en sprong naar voren. Zijn klauwen sloten zich om de muis heen en hij maakte het af met een snelle beet. Tevreden begroef hij zijn prooi en trippelde hij weg. Na een tijdje had hij nog een veldmuis, twee spitsmuizen en een vis gevangen. Plotseling hoorde hij geritsel en keek om. De struiken rond de tweebeenplaats bewogen, en een sierlijke witte poes kwam tevoorschijn. Ze was donzig, maar niet langharig, en wat nog het meeste opviel waren haar ogen. Eén was blauw en de ander groen, en ze schitterden. ‘Ha-hallo…’ stotterde Ringstaart. Hij sloeg zijn staart netjes om zijn poten, hopend dat hij een goede indruk zou maken op de poes. Ze glimlachte. ‘Hoi. Mijn naam is Dubbellicht, en wie ben jij?’ Hij slikte. ‘Ik ben Ringstaart van de RivierClan.’ Dubbellichts blik verduisterde. ‘Is jouw leider toevallig Morgenster?’ Hoe kent ze haar, dacht hij verward, maar knikte. ‘Ja. Ben jij een poesiepoes?’ Ze schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, ik ben een zwerfkat. Al drie seizoenen dwaal ik in de tweebeenplaats rond, maar eerst hoorde ik bij de MoordClan.’ Het leek alsof ijzige klauwen zijn hart vastgrepen, en hij verstijfde. ‘De MoordClan? Maar zij hebben Lichtspikkel en Kroosvacht vermoord!’ fluisterde hij. Dubbellicht had het gehoord, en ze boog haar kop. ‘Ik weet het. Maar ik ben verbannen omdat ik half doof was, en dus “niet geschikt om krijger te worden”, vond Bleekvacht.’ Ringstaart kreeg medelijden met haar en gaf een kopje. ‘Wie weet willen ze je wel in de RivierClan’ spinde hij. Dubbellicht keek verrast op. ‘Denk je echt?!’ Hij knikte vurig. ‘Morgenster is een goede leider. Maar vertel niet dat je van de MoordClan was: de andere krijgers zullen dat niet respecteren. Vooral Kervelklauw, de vader van Kroosvacht, niet. Die zoekt nog steeds iemand die hij als de schuldige kan aanwijzen, momenteel Morgenster.’ Dubbellicht keek hem vol spijt aan. ‘Ik ga mee’ besloot ze toen. ‘Maar dit blijft een geheim tussen ons twee.’ Ringstaart had geen twijfels toen hij met haar richting het kamp liep. Morgenster was toch genadig? Hoofdstuk 3 Vlekoog gaapte en sukkelde op Egelklaver af. 'Luister, ik...' miauwde hij, maar de poes stak demonstratief haar staart in de lucht. ‘Ik ben toch je tweede keus? Of ga je dat nu ontkennen? Zielig zeg!’ Vlekoog zuchtte. ‘Nee, ik ben nooit verliefd op je geweest. Maar ik wil gewoon vrienden blijven, is dat erg?’ Hij kreeg geen antwoord op die vraag, want Egelklaver liep op Klimstaart af. ‘Ik weet niet of je het ooit zal begrijpen’ murmelde hij, en werd abrupt onderbroken door gekrijs. ‘Ringstaart is terug, en heeft een vreemde kat meegenomen!’ Kleurstroom rende op haar zoon af, evenals IJzelklauw. ‘Hallo’ stotterde de kat. Het was een poes, met twee verschillende oogkleuren. Ringstaart sloeg zijn staart beschermend om haar heen. ‘Dit is Dubbellicht’ gromde hij. ‘Ze wil lid worden van onze Clan.’ Cirkelsteen, de commandant, glimlachte. ‘Er zijn altijd extra poten nodig in de RivierClan,’ snorde hij, ‘toch, Morgenster?’ De leider nam Dubbellicht op, en knikte toen. ‘Je ziet er sterk en jong uit. Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelden voor een Clanvergadering!’ Dubbellicht werd vriendelijk begroet door Bloemveder, maar Kervelklauw keek haar vol afschuw aan. Vlekoog zag hoe zijn broer zijn klauwen ontblootte en een stap in de richting van de rode kater zette. Snel hield hij hem tegen. ‘Hij is een oudste en wordt gerespecteerd door de hele Clan. Val hem alsjeblieft niet aan!’ Ringstaart knikte en richtte zijn blik op Morgenster, die begon te spreken. ‘Vandaag zullen wij een nieuw lid aan de Clan toevoegen. Dubbellicht, beloof jij de RivierClan eeuwige trouw?’ De witte poes knikte zenuwachtig, maar zonder twijfel. ‘Dat zweer ik.’ ‘Dan’, miauwde Morgenster, ‘bevestig ik hierbij je naam. Dubbellicht, wij vertrouwen erop dat je al je kracht aan je nieuwe Clan zal geven.’ ‘Dubbellicht!’ riep Ringstaart uit, en al snel deed iedereen mee. ‘Dubbellicht! Dubbellicht!’ Vlekoog rende op haar af om kennis te maken. ‘Ik ben Vlekoog, Ringstaarts broer.’ Voordat er nog meer gezegd kon worden, riep Beekpoot de poes. ‘Kom even hier voor de lichamelijke controle! We moeten kijken of je geen ziektes of teken hebt.’ Toen ze weg was, holde Vlekoog naar Ringstaart toe. ‘Ik heb het wel gezien’ plaagde hij. ‘Je bent verliefd op haar, hé?’ Zijn broer zuchtte. ‘Ze is de mooiste en liefste poes die ik ooit heb gezien.’ Hij snorde. ‘Vertel het haar dan!’ Ringstaart keek hem aan. ‘Over een tijdje, oké?’ Toen rende hij naar Ruisblad toe, die Dubbellicht aan het checken was. Vlekoog zelf spotte Beekpoot in de menigte. ‘Hoi!’ miauwde hij vrolijk. Hij was niet verliefd op Beekpoot, nee, zeker niet! Ze was een vriendin, maar geen gewone. ‘Hallo’ spinde Beekpoot. ‘Ik zie dat je vol energie zit. Zou je misschien wat klitwortel voor me kunnen zoeken? Het ziet er zo uit.’ Vlekoog sprong op. ‘Oké! Waar is het? Zal ik het bij de zonnerotsen proberen?’ Toen de poes knikte rende hij naar de kampuitgang. Hij had veel gerouwd om Grasvleugel, en hij besefte wat hij verloren had. Nu was het tijd om zijn leven weer op te pakken. Hoofdstuk 4 Ringstaart snorde toen Morgenster bekendmaakte dat de tijdelijke mentor van Dubbellicht Rozendoorn zou worden. 'Kom mee' spinde hij. 'Ik zal je het kamp laten zien.' De twee katten liepen naar het medicijnhol. 'Dit is Ruisblad, onze medicijnkat, en dit is Beekpoot, haar leerling' legde hij uit. 'Hiernaast zit de kraamkamer, momenteel zijn er geen kittens. Toch woont Bloemveder in de kraamkamer, en Kleurstroom, mijn moeder.' Ze liepen naar binnen. Dubbellicht boog respectvol haar kop en Kleurstroom lachte. 'Hé, ik ben geen Clanleider ofzo! Je hoeft me niet te aanbidden. Jij bent juist de jongere generatie, jij bent de toekomst. Ik ben oud...' Ze mogen elkaar wel, dacht Ringstaart opgelucht. Hopelijk motiveerd dat Dubbellicht. ''Hij vervolgde de rondleiding, en ze gingen naar het krijgershol. ‘Dit is Strosnor’ miauwde hij. ‘En dit is Egelklaver.’ Nu klonk er geritsel en een andere kat kwam binnenlopen. ‘Dit is Cirkelsteen, de Clancommandant’ fluisterde hij. Dubbellicht versmalde eerbiedig haar ogen en boog weer haar kop. Cirkelsteen snorde en plofte neer in zijn mosnest. ‘De oudere krijgers zijn Cirkelsteen, Schijnselmist, IJzelklauw en Rozendoorn’, zei hij terwijl hij zijn buik een grondige wasbeurt gaf. ‘Cirkelsteen is ooit mentor van Schijnselmist geweest. Morgenster, de Clanleider, heeft Rozendoorn opgeleid en IJzelklauw heeft Egelklaver opgeleid. Ikzelf heb ook een leerling, Mierpoot, maar hij traint morgen pas weer vanwege de dood van zijn broer.’ Nu keek Dubbellicht meelevend. ‘Oh, wat erg voor hem! Hoelang is hij al in training?’ Ringstaart peinsde. ‘Zeker twee manen al. Een training duurt gemiddeld vijf of zes manen.’ Dubbellicht keek hem aan. ‘Ik kan heel goed jagen, dat heb ik wel geleerd. Maar qua vechten moet ik wel nog wat leren.’ Een aardige stem onderbrak haar. ‘Geen zorgen, ik ga ervoor zorgen dat jij de beste krijger ooit wordt.’ ‘Rozendoorn!’ riep Ringstaart uit. ‘Ik ben zo blij dat je Dubbellicht opleidt! Gaat haar training lang duren?’ De rode poes schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, zeker niet! Eén of twee manen, zou ik zeggen. Maar dat ligt er helemaal aan of je je best doet!’ voegde ze er nadrukkelijk aan toe. ‘Ik wil tot zonsondergang nog even gaan jagen, laat maar zien wat je kunt!’ De twee holden naar de kampuitgang en Ringstaart zuchtte. Nu moest hij maar wat anders gaan doen… wat leek alles saai zonder de mooie, witte poes! Hoofdstuk 5 Vlekoog richtte zijn blik op Zwempoot, die met een zwiepende staart tegenover hem zag. 'Vandaag gaan we een nieuwe truc leren,' begon hij, 'genaamd "de tijgerrol". Ooit heeft Rivier hem ontworpen, zoals de meeste vechtzetten eigenlijk. Wij, de katten van het woud, zijn meesters der verwarring en verrassing.' Zwempoot knikte. 'Ja, en daar ben ik heel goed in.' Voordat Vlekoog het wist lag hij onder het gewicht van zijn leerling, maar zonder moeite gooide hij haar eraf. 'We gaan trainen bij het Wilde Veld' miauwde hij. 'Daar is het gras zó hoog dat je iemand gemakkelijk kan besluipen! Maar eerst wil ik je de tijgerrol leren, kijk, hij gaat zo.' Hij sloeg een klauw uit, maar op het laatste moment rolde hij om en veranderde van richting. De jonge poes werd vol geraakt bij haar poten. 'Wa- hoe deed je dat?!' riep Zwempoot verrukt uit. 'Ik wil dat ook leren!' ‘Kijk, je doet het zo’ legde Vlekoog uit. Je laat de tegenstander denken dat je hem of haar links gaat raken, maar veranderd zodat je diegene bij de poten kan slaan. Zo struikelt je tegenstander, en kan je hem overmeesteren.’ De twee oefenden het nog een paar keer, en het ging steeds beter. ‘Goed zo!’ riep Vlekoog uit. ‘Je deed het prima. Nu is het alleen te laat om nog naar het Wilde Veld te gaan, dus laten we naar het kamp terugkeren. Vanavond wordt er bekend gemaakt wie er meegaan naar de Grote Vergadering.’ Zwempoot knikte enthousiast. ‘Ja! Ik ben de vorige keer niet geweest, dus misschien mag ik nu wel!’ Vlekoog snorde. ‘Wie weet…’ Het schemerde nog niet toen ze door de kampingang liepen, en Beekpoot kwam hem tegemoet. ‘Hoi Vlek!’ plaagde ze hem. ‘Hoe ging de training?’ Vlekoog snorde. ‘Heel goed. En doe maar niet alsof je al vier seizoenen oud bent!’ voegde hij eraan toe, ‘ik ken wel een paar katten die dat NIET zullen waarderen.’ ‘Oké!’ miauwde Beekpoot. Plotseling klonk er een snerpende gil. ‘Help!’ hijgde Nachtpoot. ‘Ruisblad is Duifveder en Strosnor aan het vermoorden! Kom alsjeblieft naar de WindClangrens!’ Nu sprong Egelklaver met ogen vol angst naar de kampuitgang. ‘Ik ga mee!’ gromde Ringstaart, en Dubbellicht keek hem bezorgd aan. ‘Ik dan ook.’ Morgenster keek de jonge poes peinzend aan. ‘Oké’ zuchtte ze. ‘Je mag mee, en als je het goed doet laat ik je voortaan in het krijgershol slapen. IJzelklauw, jij gaat ook, als leider van de patrouille.’ Dubbellicht slaakte een blije kreet en stormde toen samen met haar partner en Egelklaver richting de grens. ‘Hoe gebeurde het?’ drong Beekpoot aan. ‘Ik was samen met Strosnor bij de grens, en we hielpen Ruisblad met de kruiden. Strosnor zei dat hij even zijn behoefte moest gaan doen, en Ruisblad ging ook weg om “de klitwortel naar het kamp te brengen”, zogenaamd. Het duurde lang en ik keek waar Strosnor bleef, toen zag ik hem met Duifveder. Hij zei dat hij zijn zus was tegengekomen, en we praatten een paar tellen toen Ruisblad tevoorschijn kwam. Ze viel hun aan, compleet onverwacht, en was geen partij voor ons. Toen beval mijn mentor dat ik hulp moest gaan halen.’ Vlekoog tolde van de raadsels. Waarom had Ruisblad twee onschuldige katten aangevallen? Hoofdstuk 6 Ringstaart rende over de weide. ''Strosnor. Strosnor Strosnor Strosnor! ''beukte het door zijn kop. Hij kón zijn beste vriend niet verliezen. Dat kón gewoon niet. Dubbellicht holde naast hem, en hij voelde dat ze opgewonden was. Als ze dit goed kon, zou ze net zoveel waard zijn als de andere krijgers. IJzelklauw gromde en riep: ‘We zijn bijna bij de grens! Hou je gedeisd totdat ik het sein geef om aan te vallen.’ Egelklaver knikte, gevolgd door Ringstaart en Dubbellicht. ‘Kom mee’, fluisterde IJzelklauw. De katten roken nu duidelijk de WindClangeur, maar er was nog iets wat veel sterker was. De geur van bloed. ‘Nu!’ schreeuwde de grijs witte kater en ze sprongen uit de struiken. Daar, tegen een rechtopstaande rots, lagen Strosnor en Duifveder. Strosnor had een diepe snee op zijn flank, maar Duifveder had minder schade. Aan de uitdagende, woeste blik van de grijze kater zag Ringstaart dat hij zijn zus wilde beschermen. ''En daar is hij ook aardig in geslaagd, besefte hij opgelucht. Over de twee heen gebogen stond Ruisblad, haar ogen vol triomf. Ze was ernstig gewond, en je zag nauwelijks meer dat ze wit was door de grote hoeveelheid bloed. ‘Wat ben je aan het doen?’ krijste Egelklaver woest. Ruisblad grijnsde. ‘Oh, domme krijgertjes. Medicijnkatten zijn blijkbaar slimmer! Hadden jullie dan echt niet door wat ik van plan was?’ Plotseling viel alles op zijn plek. Traanvacht was dood, vermoord door Stormster, toen nog Stormvaren. Regenpoel was Stormsters partner, en samen hadden ze twee kittens gekregen, zoals de Clan nu al wist: Strosnor en Duifveder. Dat was het. Ruisblad wilde haar mentor wreken! Donkere wolken pakten samen en IJzelklauw zag dat de spieren van de witte poes zich spanden en zich klaarmaakten voor een genadeslag op Strosnor. ‘Nee!’ riep Ringstaart uit, en tegelijkertijd met Dubbellicht sprongen ze daarvoor. Eén slag was genoeg om Ruisblad op de grond te krijgen, en ze miauwde hees: ‘Luister… Strosnor… Duifveder… maak ze… af… wreek ze, wreek… mij….’ Daarna was er alleen nog maar gorgelend geluid en een laatste gevecht tot de dood begon. Maar dat zou ze niet winnen, want even later lag haar hartslag stil. Stil. Ze was dood. Hoofdstuk 7 Beekpoot gilde toen het lichaam van haar mentor het kamp binnen werd gebracht. 'Ruisblad, nee! Wat is er gebeurd, wat is er gebeurd?!' Snikkend vloog ze op de katten af. Vlekoog was verstijfd. Ruisblad? Dood? Maar dan had de Clan geen medicijnkat meer! Of Beekpoot... nee, Beekpoot kon het niet overnemen! Ze was pas zeven manen, nota bene! De blauwgrijze poes zakte ineen toen Ruisblad in het midden van het kamp werd neergelegd. Strosnor hinkte duizelig naar het medicijnhol, waar nu dus niemand was. Morgenster, Beekpoots moeder, liep op haar dochter af. 'Luister, lieverd, ik weet dat je verdrietig bent. Maar Ruisblad is nu in de SterrenClan, en Strosnor heeft je nodig. Dat is vast wat Ruisblad het liefste wil.' Nu kwamen Schemerpoot en zijn mentor Vissenschub terug van de jacht. Vissenschub slaakte een afgrijselijke gil die Vlekoog deed huiveren. 'Ruisblad, Ruisblad, nee!' Vlekoog realiseerde zich dat Ruisblad, Vissenschubs zus, een goede band had met haar broer. Hij liep op hem af. 'Ze was mijn halfzus', miauwde hij zachtjes. 'Maar ze heeft Strosnor zowat vermoord; wees alsjeblieft sterk. We hebben dan wel niet dezelfde vader, maar wel dezelfde moeder! En zij heeft ons nodig.' Geen woord was gelogen, besefte hij. Kleurstroom lag op de grond, haar ogen wijd opengesperd, met tranen die langs haar vacht omlaag stroomden en een plasje op de grond vormden. IJzelklauw liep op haar af. 'Ze is nu bij Lichtspikkel. Geloof me, ze heeft het fijn daar.' Kleurstroom knikte zwijgend en fluisterde: 'Het is niet eens haar dood die me zo geschokt heeft. De echte reden is dat ze ons verraden heeft, en twee onschuldige katten probeerde te doden...' Ze sjokte naar de kraamkamer, en Vlekoog kon niet anders dan aangestoken worden door haar verdriet. De hele Clan rouwde om het verlies van hun geliefde medicijnkat. 'Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Morgenster. Het was maanhoog: tijd om te waken bij Ruisblads lichaam. Ringstaart ging naast Dubbellicht zitten, en zag tot zijn opluchting dat Strosnor ook naar hun toe strompelde. 'Balen', gromde Ringstaart toen hij de poot van zijn vriend zag, en zijn rechterflank zag er ook niet al te best uit. 'Ssst! Morgenster wil beginnen!' gromde Bloemveder, en hij was meteen stil. 'Wij rouwen om het verlies van onze geliefde medicijnkat,' begon Morgenster, 'want ook al heeft ze verkeerde dingen gedaan, ze was belangrijk voor de Clan en voor haar familie. Beekpoot, kom maar naar voren voor de ceremonie.' Beekpoot knikte naar haar moeder, en haar vader, Cirkelsteen, likte haar over haar oor. Schemerpoot en Nachtpoot keken haar meelevend aan. 'Ruisblad, je was van grote waarde voor de Clan', fluisterde ze. 'Je was geliefd bij vele katten, en wij hopen dat je in vrede kan rusten en kan jagen met onze krijgervoorvaderen. Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten.' Ze waste de vacht van Ruisblad, en kreeg hulp van haar naaste familie, Kleurstroom en Vissenschub. Nu gingen de katten opzij om Beekpoot en de anderen door te laten. Morgenster begon weer te spreken. 'Onze Clan was zo geschokt van deze tragedie dat we vanzelfsprekend, niet naar de Grote Vergadering zijn gegaan. Zodra iemand een patrouille tegenkomt van de DonderClan, leg dat alsjeblieft uit waarom dit zo is. Misschien weet iedereen het al, als Duifveder het heeft verteld, maar voor de zekerheid zei ik het toch even. Nu wil ik graag dat Dubbellicht naar voren komt.' Dubbellicht deed dat ook, met grote ogen van opwinding. 'Dubbellicht, jij en Ringstaart hebben Strosnor dapper verdedigt. Rozendoorn heeft jou wat vechtlessen gegeven, en je bent er klaar voor. Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze poes neer te kijken. Nu zij weet hoe de RivierClan jaagt en vecht, is het tijd dat ze écht één van ons wordt. Dubbellicht, jij hebt de Clan al eeuwige trouw gezworen, en je hebt dat bewezen door het leven van Strosnor te redden. We verwelkomen je nu als krijger!' Dubbellicht verdween in de menigte, die haar naam riep. 'Dubbellicht! Dubbellicht!' miauwde Ringstaart, het hardst van iedereen. Nu was ze echt een krijger, en konden ze in hetzelfde hol slapen! Hoofdstuk 8 Vlekoog keek naar de sterren, ver boven hem. Zou Grasvleugel daar nu ook zijn? vroeg hij zich af. ‘Hoi!’ miauwde een stem. Het was Beekpoot, die terugkwam van de maansteen. Het was inmiddels al een tijdje geleden dat Ruisblad de Clan had verraden, en Beekpoot had rustig gewacht tot Halve Maan. ‘Ik heb mijn volledige naam ontvangen!’ riep ze uit. Vlekoog slaakte een verraste kreet. ‘Maar je bent pas acht manen…’ De blauwgrijze poes knikte. ‘Ja, maar Traanvacht zei dat ik er klaar voor was. En Ruisblad heb ik ook gezien, maar het leek wel alsof ze vossenstront zag, zo chagrijnig keek ze de hele tijd!’ Vlekoog snorde. ‘Wat is je nieuwe naam?’ Beekpoot schuifelde heen en weer met haar poten. ‘Beekgloed, ter ere van mijn moeder. Haar krijgersnaam was Morgengloed…’ Hij knikte. ‘Dat weet ik. Het is een prachtige naam! Nachtpoot en Schemerpoot zullen wel jaloers zijn.’ Er klonk een vriendelijk gebrom. ‘Zeg dat wel, ja.’ Cirkelsteen kwam uit de kampingang, en likte de vacht van zijn dochter. ‘De wacht wordt afgelost’ rapporteerde hij. ‘Maar eerst komt er een Clanvergadering, want ik heb slecht nieuws te melden.’ Bij die zin trok een schaduw over zijn gezicht, en Vlekoog zag dat de andere patrouilleleden, Egelklaver, Vissenschub en Schemerpoot, opgewonden aan het mompelen waren. Daar kwam Kleurstroom, zijn moeder, aan. ‘Ik kom de wacht aflossen’ miauwde ze vrolijk. ‘Ook al ben ik een moederkat. Nu er geen kittens meer zijn heb ik weleens tijd voor krijgerzaken.’ Vlekoog knikte blij (zijn moeder had zo vrolijk geklonken, ze was vast over het verdriet om Ruisblad heen) en liep naar de Hogesteen. Hij dacht aan wat Cirkelsteen had gezegd: “Maar eerst komt er een Clanvergadering, want ik heb slecht nieuws te melden.” ''Er was toen geen twijfel in zijn stem, wat dus betekende dat hij ZEKER wist dat er een vergadering nodig was… De katten van de RivierClan zaten zenuwachtig onderaan de Hogesteen. ‘Beste katten’, begon Morgenster, ‘ik wil eerst even zeggen dat Beekpoot, mijn dochter, als jongste medicijnkat ooit van de RivierClan haar volledige naam heeft gekregen: Beekgloed.’ Er klonk enthousiast gejoel, en iedereen feliciteerde de poes. Zelfs Kervelklauw kon een gesnor niet onderdrukken. ‘En dan nu het slechte nieuws’, gromde ze. ‘Cirkelsteens patrouille heeft een welbekende geur geroken, nét buiten onze grens.’ ‘De WindClan?’ raadde IJzelklauw. ‘Nee’, miauwde Morgenster. ‘Iets véél ergers. De geur van… de MoordClan.’ Er klonk ongelovig gemompel, en de oudsten begonnen te praten over het Grote Gevecht, al die seizoenen geleden. Kervelklauw zakte echter in elkaar. ‘Kroos…vacht…’ was het enige wat hij uit kon brengen. Schijnselmist en Rozendoorn hurkten neer bij hun vader en probeerden hem te troosten. Bloemveder en Bruinwilg bestookten Morgenster met vragen. ‘Rustig maar!’ riep de leider uit. ‘Ik zal een patrouille erop uitsturen, en…’ Dubbellicht onderbrak haar. ‘Misschien kan ik van nut zijn’, miauwde ze nerveus. ‘Ik ben namelijk geboren in de MoordClan…’ Hoofdstuk 9 Ringstaart voelde zenuwen in zich opborrelen. Wat als Dubbellicht weggestuurd werd? Nee, zo was Morgenster niet… tenminste, dat hoopte hij. Zijn klauwen schraapten over de harde aarde onder zijn poten. ''En als ze wel weg moet, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Zal ik dan in staat zijn om haar te volgen? Ik zal alles moeten achterlaten… Vlekoog, Kleurstroom, IJzelklauw, Rozendoorn, Mierpoot… ''Hij was dan ook opgelucht toen Morgenster zei: ‘Geweldig! Dan ken jij de weg in de tweebeentuinen! Cirkelsteen, jij leidt de patrouille, en je neemt Dubbellicht mee.’ De bruine commandant snorde en stapte op de poes af. ‘Ik wil nog één kat sturen’ miauwde ze. ‘Wie wil er mee?’ Alle katten begonnen op en neer te springen. Vooral de leerlingen, zag Ringstaart. Zij leken uit elkaar te barsten van enthousiasme. ‘Kies zelf maar, Cirkelsteen’, spinde Morgenster. ‘Nou…’ mompelde de kater, ‘Ringstaart zou fijn zijn. Hij is een goede krijger, en een vriend van Dubbellicht.’ Morgenster knikte. ‘Dat is dan geregeld. Ik wil jullie overmorgen bij zonsopgang hier hebben. En blijf alsjeblieft niet langer weg’, voegde ze eraan toe, met een lieflijke blik op haar partner. Terwijl de rest weer ging slapen, en Cirkelsteen met zijn leider ging spreken, zuchtte Dubbellicht. ‘Wat hij net zei, over “vrienden”, zijn we niet meer dan dat’, mompelde ze nerveus. Ringstaart snorde. ‘We zijn véél meer. In ieder geval, jij bent meer voor mij. Dubbellicht… zullen we partners worden.’ Haar blik werd zo blij, dat Ringstaart dacht dat haar glimlach weldra haar hele gezicht zou bedekken. ''En ik zie er net zo uit, bedacht hij zich snorrend. Vlekoog had het gehoord en kwam op hun af. ‘Partners!’ miauwde hij enthousiast. ‘Wauw! Mag ik het Kleurstroom gaan vertellen?’ Ringstaart knikte vrolijk, en zijn broer snelde weg. Het was gedaan met de rust ’s nachts, want Kleurstroom vertelde het aan de moederkatten, de moederkatten verspreidden het onder de krijgers, en zo kreeg het hele kamp het te weten, nog voordat ze vertrokken waren. Velen zeiden dingen zoals: “Het zat er al aan te komen!” en “Ik had het allang verwacht!” Hoofdstuk 10 De patrouille vertrok een tijdje later, nog voor de zon begon op te komen. Vlekoog keek hun na, en zuchtte. Ringstaart had nu een partner, maar Grasvleugel was dood. Hij wist zeker dat er nooit meer een poes zoals zij zou komen. Hij sukkelde in de richting van het krijgershol, en merkte dat hij nu naast Strosnor lag, omdat Ringstaart weg was. Hij miste hem, zelfs al was hij pas een paar tellen uit het zicht verdwenen! Strosnor gaapte en vroeg: ‘Zullen we morgen samen trainen? Dan kunnen we een oefengevecht houden tussen Zwempoot en Nachtpoot. Misschien wil Mierpoot ook wel meedoen?’ Vlekoog knikte. ‘En nog wat,’ miauwde de grijze kater, ‘wat was er nou precies met Grasvleugel? Het enige wat Morgenster me vertelde, was dat je een relatie met haar had, maar omwille van die ene profetie waarover Ringstaart me vertelde, informatie had doorverteld. Maar ze is nu dood, hoe kan dat?’ Vlekoog zuchtte. ‘Dat is een lang, lang verhaal. Ringstaart betrapte me, en deed me beseffen dat we een keuze hadden. We volgden de profetie en vertelden het tegen Morgenster. Grasvleugel besefte tijdens dat gevecht dat Ringstaart het had doorverteld, en probeerde hem te vermoorden. Maar ik redde hem, en de enige optie was om Grasvleugel ernstig te verwonden. Helaas raakte de klap haar ongelukkig, en is ze nu… dood.’ Strosnor likte hem meelevend. ‘Dat moet verschrikkelijk geweest zijn…’ Egelklaver brak zijn zin af. ‘En ik heb geen zin om zijn volgende slachtoffer te worden!’ snauwde de poes. Er was even een moment van stilte, maar uit de ogen van Strosnor kon hij van alles aflezen. Het duidelijkste gevoel was… liefde?! Vlekoog voelde zich weer helemaal fit voor de training, zeker toen besloten werd dat ze met alle leerlingen zouden trainen! ‘Waar gaan we het toernooi houden?’ vroeg Egelklaver nieuwsgierig. ‘Ik denk bij de Zonnerotsen’, miauwde Vissenschub. ‘Tenslotte is dat een prachtige locatie, met allemaal hoogteverschillen, spleten en de rivier er vlak naast.’ Vlekoog knikte, en Strosnor haalde de opgewonden leerlingen uit hun hol. Mierpoot, Ringstaarts leerling, Zwempoot, zijn eigen leerling, Zalmpoot, de leerling van Egelklaver, Nachtpoot, de leerling van Strosnor en Schemerpoot, Vissenschubs leerling. Bruinwilg keek bedroefd naar de stoet, en Vlekoog vermoedde dat hij aan Kuilpoot dacht, de jonge kater die was gestorven bij het gevecht met de WindClan. Als Kuilpoot er niet was geweest, was Bruinwilg nu geen oudste, dacht hij verdrietig. ‘Kom anders mee als scheidsrechter!’ riep hij uit. De oude kater sprong op. ‘Tuurlijk! Als dat mag?’ Egelklaver knikte en Bruinwilg sloot zich snel aan bij de katten. Nu kwamen ook alle andere oudsten tevoorschijn, die mee wilden als publiek. Morgenster keek bedenkelijk. ‘Ik weet het niet’, miauwde ze. ‘Is het niet gevaarlijk om zoveel krijgers, leerlingen en oudsten het kamp uit te halen? Stel dat de SchaduwClan ons aanvalt? Ik bedoel, zij willen meer territorium…’ Kervelklauw spuugde. ‘Wat moet een oudste hier de hele tijd doen? Zich vervelen!’ Klimstaart snoof geamuseerd, en Bloemveder protesteerde: ‘Voor ons is het belangrijk om te weten hoe de nieuwe generatie vecht, toch?’ Veel katten vielen haar bij, totdat Morgenster uiteindelijk toestemming gaf, en IJzelklauw (de vervangende commandant) vroeg of hij geen patrouilles wilde indelen, omdat er anders te weinig krijgers in het kamp zouden zijn. Vlekoog voelde zich blijer dan ooit. Dit ging een geweldige dag worden! Hoofdstuk 11 Ringstaart haalde zijn neus op vanwege de walgelijke stank die in de lucht hing. ‘Dit is toch de SchaduwClangeur?’ vroeg Dubbellicht. Ringstaart knikte. ‘Ja. Blijf laag bij de grond: we willen niet opgemerkt worden’, miauwde Cirkelsteen. Waarom niet? dacht Ringstaart boos. ''Wij hebben een goede reden om op hun territorium te komen! ''‘Te laat!’ riep Cirkelsteen uit, en een patrouille kwam uit de struiken tevoorschijn. Ringstaart slikte toen hij zag dat Grotpels, de valse commandant, erbij was. ‘Wat doen jullie hier?’ gromde hij. ‘Ik wil nú een verklaring, anders zijn jullie gevangenen van Bladerster!’ Cirkelsteen stapte naar voren. ‘Wij roken de MoordClan bij onze grens. Aangezien ze eerst hier leefden, wilden we kijken of ze misschien verhuist zijn naar de tweebeenplaats in onze buurt. Daar vonden we geen geuren meer, dus gaan we nu hierheen…’ Grotpels onderbrak hem. ‘Jaja. En waarom kan dat niet wachten tot de volgende Grote Vergadering?’ Cirkelsteen sprong boos naar voren. ‘Hé, doe even rustig, wil je?! De MoordClan is dus weer patrouilles aan het uitzenden, dus dat betekent dat ze actief zijn. Dit gaat niet om de veiligheid van onze Clan, maar om alle vier de Clans! Of moet een oudere krijger je gaan vertellen hoe gevaarlijk ze zijn?’ Grotpels leek van gedachten veranderd, vooral toen Eclipsvlam naar voren stapte. Ringstaart herinnerde zich de band die zijn commandant en de zwarte poes hadden gesmeed op hun reis naar de Stenen Cirkel. Wie waren er nog meer meegegaan op die tocht… oh ja, de DonderClankrijger Zwartstreep, de WindClanmedicijnkat Regenpoel en zijn eigen leider, Morgenster. Hij werd uit zijn gedachten gewekt door Eclipsvlam. ‘Ik zal ze maar doorlaten, als ik jou was!’ Grotpels boog zijn kop, en vertrok met de andere patrouilleleden: Eclipsvlam, Botveder en een kat die Ringstaart niet kende. ‘Gelukkig maar’, miauwde Cirkelsteen. ‘Leve Eclipsvlam!’ Een hele tijd later was het zonsondergang, en ze waren ver buiten de grenzen van het woud. Ringstaart had honger, want het laatste wat hij had gegeten was een kleine veldmuis bij zonhoog. ‘Kijk! Daar is de tweebeenplaats!’ riep Dubbellicht uit. Er klonk geen verlangen in haar stem, eerder afschuw, ook al had ze er vroeger gewoond. ‘Ik ruik donderpad’, miauwde Ringstaart bezorgd. ‘Er bestaat dus een kans dat we moeten oversteken. Denk je dat het gaat, Dubbellicht? Het is best wel gevaarlijk met al die monsters, en vooral als je aan één oor doof bent.’ De poes snoof. ‘Ik heb wel vaker donderpaden overgestoken. Dit is niet zo’n grote; zelfs stoute kits die het kamp uitslopen hebben het geprobeerd. Ik en Bloedkit waren daar twee van.’ Ringstaart zag dat ze het liefst wilde gaan snorren, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet als je over de MoordClan praatte. ‘Kom mee dan’, miauwde Cirkelsteen. ‘Ik heb Morgenster beloofd om morgen bij zonsopgang in het kamp te zijn, dus we moeten opschieten.’ Dubbellicht knikte kort en nam de leiding in de tweebeenplaats. Ringstaart voelde zich niet op zijn gemak tussen de hoge schuttingen en de tweebeennesten. Hij zuchtte en liep door, achter de commandant en zijn partner aan. Toen kwamen ze bij het donderpad. Een monster raasde eroverheen. ‘Ze komen misschien van twee richtingen!’ waarschuwde Cirkelsteen. ‘Ik ga eerst, daarna Dubbellicht, en dan Ringstaart.’ Hij keek even goed naar links en rechts en vloog toen het pad over. Eenmaal veilig aan de overkant wachtte hij even tot het volgende monster voorbij was, en riep: ‘Nu jij, Dubbellicht!’ De poes rende het brede pad over, en tot grote schrik van Ringstaart hoorde hij een monster naderen. ''Waarom versnelt ze haar pas niet? ''Dacht hij bezorgd. Het geluid werd nu veel harder, en hij besefte dat het monster aan de kant van Dubbellichts dove oor was. ‘Nee!’ gilde hij. Cirkelsteen was hem voor, en sprong het donderpad op, naar de poes. ‘REN!’ riep hij uit. Nu hoorde Dubbellicht het monster, en sprong op de kant, maar Cirkelsteen was te laat. Ringstaarts maag draaide zich om. Hij probeerde niet te luisteren naar het gekraak van botten. Hij probeerde niet te kijken naar de felle lichten van het monster, die de bruine kater zijn dood recht in de ogen schenen. The End Dit was het einde van "Hoop en Angst"! Sorry voor de cliffhanger XD Ik hoop dat je dit verhaal leuk vond. Als dat zo is, lees dan ook het derde deel van "Schemering" namelijk Volle Maan. Bye, en pootje van Morgenpoot!!! Categorie:Schemering Categorie:Schemering: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot